A match made in 'wherever'
by Fantasy Lover Forever
Summary: Mark is a good mood today, and Roger is curious why. Rated M for slash in this and later chapters. I know, I'm terrible at summaries. Still. Reviews are nice. :


**Authors Note: **Okay, everyone. I know this is a bit short, and it ends abruptly, but not to worry. There is a second chapter coming very soon. :)

Also, **please review! **It keeps me writing, and honestly makes me extremely happy.

_I, of course, do not own RENT, or these characters. I just like making them mess around with each other. xD

* * *

_

Roger paused sorting through his many sheets of music. He felt someone's eyes upon him. Blinking, he went back to his work, trying to ignore the sensation.

That only worked for so long. He glanced up.

"What do you want, Mark?" he asked wearily, looking across the room to where his roommate stood, leaning against his bedroom doorframe.

"C'mere," the blonde beckoned.

Roger's eyes narrowed incredulously. "Why?"

"I want to punch you in the face, just for the fun of it," came the sarcastic reply.

The musician remained where he was, making a face.

A sigh issued from across the room. "Just do it, Roger." Mark was obviously not in the mood to wait.

Shaking his head slightly, Roger put his guitar and music carefully aside before standing and joining him.

"Okay, okay, you got me up. Now, what do you want?" hopefully it could be something brief, Roger would much rather be playing his guitar right now…

His train of thought was broken as he was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Mark purred, smiling up at the taller of the two.

Roger started, surprised by the sudden display of affection, but by no means opposed.

"Not sure, I tend to zone out when you speak…" he quirked one of his signature grins. Mark swatted at him.

"Oh, shut up!"

He had no problem with that, for the film-maker's lips were once more against his.

They kissed for what could have been one or ten minutes; Roger's mind was too preoccupied to really tell, before he had to pull away.

This was Roger's thing. He was usually the one to act, to talk, to kiss first, and not because Mark did not have a mind of his own, or could not take the lead, it just simply happened to be that way. Roger usually got to it first. This was unlike Mark, this sudden straightforward affection. Roger told him so.

"Do you know what today is?" was his reply.

Roger stiffened. He hadn't forgotten Mark's birthday? _His own_ birthday, even?

Mark smirked, sensing Roger's panic.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met," he glowed, smiling brightly. Roger should have known. Mark was into things such as this. Marking time, all that jazz. Or, at least when it came to their friendship.

They had been just that for quite a long time. Roger had lost track of how long. Ten years? Fifteen…?

Yet only the past eight months or so were they in an established relationship. Not that it hadn't been a long,_ long_ time coming. No one was surprised when they found out about their friendship becoming more than only that.

Mark touched the tip of his nose lovingly to Roger's.

Collins had once referred to them as a match made in 'wherever'. It was true. They had been friends-or-more through so much. Mark had stayed at Roger's side through his finding out he had AIDS, through April's suicide, through his drug addiction and withdrawal.

And the fact that Roger had even been Mark's roommate for this long was saying something. Of all the things he was, Roger was not one to commit.

Except to Mark. He smiled. A match made in 'wherever'.

Mark brought a hand up to Roger's face, brushing his cheek. "I love you, Rog. I really do."

Roger felt himself, and not for the first time, getting lost in Mark's sky blue eyes.

"I love you, too." Words he rarely said, but truly felt.

Roger tugged him closer, their bodies molding quite nicely with each other's. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of Mark's pants, something that always made him smirk.

"Woah, lover boy. Getting a little handsy, there." He teased; moving to close any small gap there might have been between any part of them.

"I can't help it, you have such a hot ass," he replied, laughing at his own remark.

Mark rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "So lewd…"

"You know it," he leaned in to kiss him.

Roger was never one to understand relationships too well, and could never figure out how something like this didn't eventually get old when doing it with the same person for so long. But it never did. Ever.

He ran his tongue along Mark's lips just as Mark was already parting them. Roger couldn't help but chuckle. Collins put it correctly.

Mark smirked, brushing his tongue against Roger's own. A soft noise of approval sounded from his throat as he brought one hand to press against the small of Mark's back.

Roger melted.

Kissing Mark made him weak in the knees. It was an addiction; Mark intoxicated him, leaving him breathless and light headed. Which reminded him…

_Breathe._

To his disappointment, Roger was forced to break away, gasping to fill his lungs with air. A grin broke over Mark's face.

"Forget to breathe again?" he nipped Roger's lip playfully.

Roger shot him a half-hearted glare. "Don't you mock me, Cohen. I'm the only sex in your life, what would you do without me?"

Mark thought for a moment. "Masturbate?" he teased.

Roger shook his head. "Poor, pathetic man…"

Marks hands went up around Roger's neck, finding their way into his hair.

"Ah, well, it's good I have you then, hm?" he brought his lips gently to his lover's.

"_I_ think so," Roger nodded, walking forward a few steps to press Mark's back against his bedroom wall. He ducked his head, gently grazing his lips against Mark's neck.

"Nn, Roger…" came the whimper, hands clenching in his hair.

Grinning at the response, Roger let his lips roam up the pale column of the blonde's neck, marveling at its smoothness. Upon reaching his ear, Roger gave it a nip, whispering, "Happy anniversary, Mark."

This earned him a shiver, which he felt radiate through Mark's body.

"Happy anniversary, Roger," he replied faintly, tilting his head to provide him more room.

In the next few minutes, Mark's skin acquired several pink blotches, contrasting sharply with the paleness of his skin. By the time Roger was through with him, Mark was thoroughly hot and bothered, his breath coming in small huffs.

"Bed," he breathed into Roger's ear, "now."


End file.
